Feelings of love
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Mary siempre tendrá que preguntarse qué es más importante. El amor, o un pueblo entero. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


**_"Escucha mi alma hablar,_********_en el mismo instante en que te vi,_********_mi corazón voló a tu servicio."_**

_\- William Shakespeare_

Entonces lo vio. Había cambiado tanto. Lo recordaba cuando él tenía 9 y ella 6. Su cabello rubio ahora con perfectos rulos, sus ojos azules, eran tan hermoso como los recordaba. Cuando el poso su mirada en ella, sintió sus piernas temblar, como un escalofrió pasar por su columna. Definitivamente no recordaba este sentimiento confortante que el provoca en su pecho.

Él era muy guapo, apuesto, tal vez lograría ganar su corazón, no ser solamente la esposa del rey de Francia. Una esposa sin amor en su vida de la realeza. De pronto sintió que su cabello estaba realmente mal para el momento, ni hablar de su ropa. Ella debió tener al menos un minuto para alistarse antes de encontrarse con él.

— Su majestad.- Fráncico habla, su voz es más gruesa y profunda.

Mary sonrió, los nervios aun jugueteando en su vientre. "_Él es mi futuro rey. Mi futuro esposo." _Su pensamiento hizo que sonriera más.

— No, llamadme María, por favor.- No le gustaba que la llamara su majestad, no quería que su futuro esposo no tuviera confianza con ella.

"_Haz que tu futuro esposo tenga confianza contigo. Haz que pase ratos agradables." _Fueron las palabras de su madre, las que recibió en su última carta. Ella esperaba que le preguntara si estuviera bien, después de todo había pasado un atentando hace poco, pero tampoco la sorprendió cuando en su carta había consejos para "conquistar a su próximo marido".

El asiente con una sonrisa, una que hace Mary pensar que es la sonrisa más linda que haya visto en un chico. Aunque claro, ella no conocía muchos chicos en realidad. — Francisco.-

Francisco ya era un hombre, como la monja lo dijo. Mientras ella se siente como una niña de 6 años de nuevo.

— El castillo parece más grande.- Comenta, intentando olvidar los nervios que provocan sus manos temblar. — ¿Es eso posible? Y vos también, por supuesto.- Tantas tonterías salen tan rápido de su boca. Puede oír las pequeñas risas de sus amigas atrás.

Mary lo sabe, sabe que está haciendo el ridículo, sabe que no se está comportando como una reina. Pero eso no era su culpa, si no de estos sentimientos que por primera vez, en sus quince años, ella siente.

— ¿Es eso una sorpresa?- Pregunta el, de seguro se confundió cuando ella empezó hablar tan rápido y sin sentido.

Se dio una cachetada mentalmente. Debía relajarse, comportarse. Ser una buena prometida.

— No. Dado que vuestras piernas fueron siempre más altas que las mías.- ¿Había respondido bien? Aquí no estaba su mamá para decirle que decir y que no, ni tampoco una monja. — Sabes, odiaba eso cuando éramos pequeños. Siempre estaba persiguiéndoos pero ahora…- Las palabras salen de su boca antes que ella en realidad pensarla en decirlas. — Ahora os favorece.-

Francis la miraba, cada movimiento que hacía con sus palabras, lo cual hacia que se pusiera más nerviosa. Se quedan mirando unos segundos, tal vez más, a Mary le pareció una eternidad estar reflejada en sus perfectos y brillantes ojos azules. ¿Estaba mal querer besarlo ya? En este justo momento, a ella no le importaba Escocia, a ella no le importaba Francia o Inglaterra. En este momento ella es solo Mary, una chica, que se vuelve a encontrar con su prometido desde los 3 años.

_.u._

Claro que ella sacrificaría su felicidad por él. No lo pensaría dos veces, su pudiera ella rechazaría al trono, pero eso no lo puede hacer, ella es reina desde los 2 años, no puede dejar de serlo solo para salvar su vida. Escocia estaría en graves riesgos por su egoísmo. ¡Pero ella no hará que Francis muera!

— Por favor, Francis, no hagas esto más difícil, déjame ir.-

El no dejo que ella logara escapar a Escocia, el no cree sobre la profecía, él no estaba ayudando para salvarlo. Ella no solo está pensando en ellos, Mary está pensando también en Francia. El pueblo amaba a Francis, ellos era obvio no querían su muerte. Los dos países necesitan este acuerdo.

Francisco se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla. Mary contiene un suspiro. Extrañaba el tacto cálido de él. Había sido apenas unas horas que ella trato de escapar, y ya lo extrañaba, ¿Cómo entonces podía soportar toda una vida alejada de él?

_"__Una reina no puede tener debilidades." _Le había dicho su madre, en una de sus muchas cartas. Era tan obvio que esta reina tenía una debilidad, y esa era Francisco príncipe heredero de Francia.

—No te dejare ir.- Sus ojos queman cuando ella lo mira. Esas palabras en parte la hicieron sentir bien. Ella en realidad no quería irse, pero tenía que salvarlo. El mismo debía dejarla ir para salvar su propia vida.

— Por favor.- Pidió ella de nuevo. Paso su mano en la de Francis, que aún estaba en su mejilla. Las manos de él eran suaves, como la de todo un rey.

El negó acercándose más a ella, su otra mano sosteniendo su cintura. Francis hacia esto cada vez más difícil. Mary cerró los ojos, para dejar de ver a su debilidad cerca de ella.

— Mírame.- Demando el, con voz suave. Mary levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de él. — Decid que no me amas, que no os sentéis nada por mí.-

¿Cómo quería que le dijera eso? Ella no podía mentirle a él. Lo ama, lo ama más que a nadie en el mundo, por eso hace todo esto, por eso ella se va. ¿Es que no ve que todo lo que hace es por su bien? Mary siempre estará al servicio de él, ah de ahí que por eso ella lo salvara.

— Te amo.- Confiesa. — Más que a nadie, por eso hago esto.- Se aleja de Francis. — Y no podáis detenerme en salvar tu vida.- Su voz ahora es fría.

_.u._

El la beso, mostrando todos sus sentimientos en ese solo gesto. Cuanto lo había extrañado. Ahora son marido y mujer, podrán estar juntos, para siempre. Gobernaran sus reinos juntos y tendrán herederos.

Todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Mary esta lista para todo. Ella siempre mantendrá salvo a su Francis.

**N/A: Entonces esto es todo, no me gusto el final, pero okay. ¿Qué les pareció? La primera vez que escribo de este fandom, lo amo. Como dije antes e****ste fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**

**Saludos Melisa.**


End file.
